marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh No!
"Oh No!" is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA. The song was written by Marina Diamandis and Greg Kurstin, and produced by Kurstin. It's the tenth song and fifth single from her first studio album The Family Jewels. Background Written on a trip to Los Angeles a week after The Family Jewels was mastered, "Oh No!" was the final track to complete the album. Marina explained: No!" was written in response to be terrified of not achieving what I say I want to achieve every time I open my big mouth. It's my part ii to "Mowgli's Road". I was paralysed by fear before my trip to the states and couldn't stop thinking about being a failure "etc" and was convinced that I'd become a self-fulfilling prophecy if my brain didn't shut up and stop being so negative. So I put it in a song. "Mowgli's Road" questioned who I want to be, "Oh No!" confirms it. It made me feel confident again after a shaky 6 months. Life is just a barrel of laughs at end of day, anyway! On the subject of Greg Kurstin, who produced the song, she said, "I had really admired his work for a long time. Seeing as I was in LA, I asked if he wanted to write together and song came out really well. He's great actually, very easy to work with. I really like his production style as well." The Full Stem pack and Multitracks leaked on May 14, 2017. Gallery Oh No! single artwork.jpg Oh No! remixes artwork 001.jpg Oh_No!_remixes_artwork_002.jpg R-2387693-1490034900-7002.jpeg.jpg Commercial performance and Charts Oh No! Enjoyed success in the UK peaking at number 38 on the singles chart. The song also made a slight impact in the US after being used in the Popular exercise game "Just Dance". Use in television The instrumental of "Oh No!" was used to advertise the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory on E4 in the United Kingdom. On 25 July 2010, Diamandis performed the track on Channel 4's Big Brother's Little Brother, a spin-off show of the reality television series Big Brother in the UK and Ireland. The song was used in a promo for the third season of the MTV series Awkward in 2013. Use in video games "Oh No!" is included in the 2012 video game Just Dance 4. The song is also included for the main tracklist for the Virtual Reality video game "Beat Saber". Official versions * Album version — 3:02 * Instrumental version — 3:00 * Acapella version — 3:09 Single releases Music video(s) * Stylist: Celestine Cooney Alternate Version Never officially released Behind the scenes 6-10-10 Ren Rox 001.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 002.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 003.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 004.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 005.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 006.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 007.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 008.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 009.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 010.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 011.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 012.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 013.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 014.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 015.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 016.jpg 6-10-10 Ren Rox 017.jpg Screenshots from "Oh No!" '' Oh No Screencap 001.jpg Oh No Screencap 002.jpg Oh No Screencap 003.jpg Oh No Screencap 004.jpg Oh No Screencap 005.jpg Tumblr n2z3toqSVS1sedoaco1 500.gif|Oh no! gif '' Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Family Jewels Singles Category:The Family Jewels Category:2010